


Junko and her overly gay classmates

by veewritesstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic Asexual Chihiro, F/F, Hagakure and Leon aren't a couple btw!, Junko is a dumb bucket fucker, Komaru is from another school but she and Toko are dating, M/M, Mainly THH centric, Multi, SDR2 and V3 kids are mentioned but they're not too relevant to the story, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veewritesstuff/pseuds/veewritesstuff
Summary: gothgirlfucker: Something tells me this chat would be just the beginning of everlasting chaos.thebestbitch: You don't say.....WeaponWife: MOTHERFUCKER, DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DIDN'T START THIS HELLHOLE![Alternate summary, just your normal THH-centric chatfic in existence, but not quite.]
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	1. Gotta trust Junko with the nicknames, eh?

**[Jin Kirigiri added 16 people to the chat]**

**[Jin Kirigiri changed the chat name to "Class 78"]**

Jin: Dear God, I hope this class isn't as chaotic as their seniors. My daughter is here, after all.

**[Junko Enoshima removed Jin Kirigiri from the chat]**

Junko: BYE FUCKER!

**[Junko Enoshima changed the chat name to "Gay Bitches in da haus"]**

**[thebestbitch changed 16 nicknames]**

thebestbitch: Welcome to hell, assholes! <3

WeaponWife: Junko, I am right beside you, and I've got the biggest urge to dropkick you and slam your face into a bus if you DON'T fix this right this instant!

thebestbitch: Try me, bitch!

cheeriosotherdad: Mukuro's right, Junko! These nicknames are humiliating!!!!

MrKrabs: Yes, Enoshima. Give me ONE good reason I shouldn't slap you with my money.

MrKrabs: Also, how dare you call me Mr Krabs when Celestia's right there? 

kyokosbitch: EXCUSE ME?!

kyokosbitch: WAIT, WHO THE FUCK GAVE ME THIS NAME?!

gothgirlfucker: Is it wrong, though?

kyokosbitch: Kirigiri my dear, I do not wish to be called out in public like this.

gothgirlfucker: I'm your girlfriend, Celeste. I can call you out whenever I want to.

Cheerio: I-

TacoBellEmployee: Ironic for Kyoko to call out Celeste, when her nickname is "gothgirlfucker" 

thebestbitch: Lmao, I'm a genius XD

gothgirlfucker: No comment.

MaizonoOfficial: How did I get a decent nickname out of everyone? 

thebestbitch: Because I hate you for constantly making out with my sister twice a day before and after classes. :) 

MaizonoOfficial: Thanks, Junko. Very cool.

MrKrabs: Imagine being gay. 

TacoBellEmployee: Imagine visiting Makoto in his house and cuddling him like crazy. 

MrKrabs: How would you know I did that with him, you skank? 

TacoBellEmployee: Komaru told me! 

LuckyEggboi: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! KOMARU WOULD NEVER SNITCH ON ME LIKE THAT!!!! 

TacoBellEmployee: But she did, Bed Wetter. ;) 

LuckyEggboi: TOKO STOP IT-

WeaponWife: Well, that escalated quickly. :/

crackhead: Ayo, we got a new chat???

baseballweenie: Seems like it, dude. :/

cheeriosdad: the fuck is this shit?!

cheeriosotherdad: Mondo, what did we say about language?

cheeriosdad: Oh flippers. -_-

cheeriosotherdad: That's more acceptable!

Cheerio: :/

H2OwO: Ello, I'm with Celeste right now! 

kyokosbitch: Can confirm.

H2OwO: Yeeeee we're having gyōza in this one place outside the school, and it tasted y u m m y. 

SoftWarrior: Uhhh I didn't notice how this chat was created in the first place but hi

H2OwO: SAKURA!! :D

H2OwO: Where are u? we're having fun for a moment

SoftWarrior: Training, as usual. Wanna come over to the local donut shop?

H2OwO: Awwww yeeeeee, hope to see you soon. 

gothgirlfucker: Something tells me this chat would be just the beginning of everlasting chaos. 

thebestbitch: You don't say..... 

WeaponWife: MOTHERFUCKER, DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DIDN'T START THIS HELLHOLE!


	2. Good Morning! Today's a wonderful day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows how tf did Junko get to see through all of this, but when she noticed how Mukuro, Celeste, Byakuya, Taka and Hina went out of Sayaka, Kyoko, Makoto, Mondo and Sakura's room respectively, that's when things get rather bewildering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all couldn't tell, this chapter was very much inspired by that one Danganronpa cosplay chain on Tik Tok, so um.... Yeah, credit goes to the cosplayers in that chain for inspiring me to write this hellhole of a chapter

thebestbitch: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU GUYS

thebestbitch: I can tell that a.... certain amount of people just came out of someone else's room ALL AT THE SAME TIME! 

Weebman: Uhhh don't look at me, I just got some chips from the cafeteria.

Cheerio: I was with the robot guy and his strawberry-blonde haired assistant from Class 79.

crackhead: I went to the restroom.

baseballweenie: I'm tryna find Sayaka.

MaizonoOfficial: You sure are trying. :/

TacoBellEmployee: Hah, none of you wouldn't admit to getting real naughty back in the dorms, huh?

MaizonoOfficial: This is just screaming jealousy for you because Komaru isn't around, right Toko?

TacoBellEmployee: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHY MUST OMARU TELL YOU THINGS?!

gothgirlfucker: Wow, things got heated around here.

thebestbitch: The chat or whatever-the-fuck-did-you-do with Celeste?

gothgirlfucker: Pardon?

thebestbitch: YOUR BITCH JUST CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM WITH HER TIE LOOSENED, AND HER FACE IS INCREDIBLY RED, KYOKO!

gothgirlfucker: Ah

WeaponWife: It's not surprising how calm you are about this, ngl

thebestbitch: OH MUKURO, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU!!!

thebestbitch: I CAN SEE SAYAKA'S SMUDGED CHERRY LIPSTICK ON YOUR CHEEK!

MaizonoOfficial: Got her good, Junko. Don't worry.

thebestbitch: AJWBQDODWNX

kyokosbitch: Guys, I think Junko's having a stroke again.

MrKrabs: Further and further, I wish to obliterate your existence, Junko.

thebestbitch: TOGAMI YOU SLY LITTLE BITCH!

thebestbitch: You looked SO out of place upon coming outside of Makoto's room lol

MrKrabs: Bribing you with money in order to shut up didn't work, so I guess I have no other choice than to ask Mr. Kirigiri to allow me to shoot you.

cheeriosotherdad: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE CAN'T LET THE HEADMASTER FIND OUT?!

thebestbitch: Find out what? The more intense "Bro Moment" you and Mondo had in his room?

cheeriosdad: SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHORE! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS IF I COULD!

H2OwO: I-

kyokosbitch: this is a bad time to intervene, Hina. Enoshima is a whacky little hoe and we cannot do anything about that.

\---

**[Meanwhile in Direct Messages.....]**

Kiribabe: Damn, I totally expected Junko to go nuts about our little occasion, huh? 

Ludenbabe: It's probably because for some reason, everyone else is having their own treat. 

Ludenbabe: Still, I'm glad to have you around. 

Kiribabe: Of course you'd say that. 

Ludenbabe: Oh, don't act as if you didn't enjoy it, Kyoko. 

Kiribabe: I did, but it still makes me feel flattered, if anything. 

Kiribabe: I'm even more scared if my family finds out that I am in a relationship with a criminal, if anything.

Ludenbabe: Kyoko..... 

Ludenbabe: I do not care if your father and grandfather is against our relationship. As long as you and I can prove to them that we've got each other, we should be fine.

Kiribabe: I knew I can count on you despite such a hard time, Taeko.

Ludenbabe: Never have I thought of you to call me by the name I despise the most, but honestly, I like it when you call me that, Kiri.

Kiribabe: So uhhhhh.... You got any free time tomorrow?

Ludenbabe: Oh, I'm awating your presence, dear. :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delighted by how it ended with CelesGiri? Well, expect more of them cuz haha comfort otp go brrr.


	3. High school fooaking booly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just exactly a few weeks after the dorm room fiasco, Junko catches Sayaka with Mukuro AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special credit to a few friends for naming this goddamn Chapter. Also yeah, this Chap is a heavy reference to that one YouTube video I made that is literally the top search for IkuZono content so woooooo

MaizonoOfficial: Alright everyone, rise for the national bottom anthem!

TacoBellEmployee: Sayaka wtf?!

MaizonoOfficial: SHAWTY GOT THEM APPLE CELESTIA JEANS

kyokosbitch: I'm sorry, Sayaka?

MaizonoOfficial: BOOTS WITH THE FUR!

MaizonoOfficial: GOT THE WHOLE CLUB LOOKIN AT HER

thebestbitch: SAYAKA

thebestbitch: I shouldn't really be surprised by now, since the events of last week, BUT DID YOU JUST SLEEP WITH MY GODDAMN SISTER

MaizonoOfficial: Uhh Junko, that was one time.

thebestbitch: Did you SLEEP with my sister?!

MaizonoOfficial: Mukuro Ikusaba?

thebestbitch: MUKURO IKUSABA!

MaizonoOfficial: NO NO I DIDNT JUNKO!!

thebestbitch: YES YOU DID!!!!

WeaponWife: First off, I'm literally in this chat, and I can see through this shit.

WeaponWife: Second, will you two take this argument in DMs? You're making me lose my sanity.

kyokosbitch: Let it be, dear Mukuro. I quite like it when your gf and your sister are on heat with each other.

WeaponWife: Celeste, be sure to get yourself arrested next time, will ya?

kyokosbitch: Oh yeah, I'm looking forward for Kyoko to bail me out in no time. :)

gothgirlfucker: ..........

gothgirlfucker: Yeah, I won't bail you out the next time you get arrested, Celeste.

kyokosbitch: :(

thebestbitch: FUCKING SHIT, I TRIPPED OVER THE CORRIDOR AND MUKURO DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP ME, YOU BITCH!

WeaponWife: You had it coming. 

MaizonoOfficial: Yup, she totally had it coming.

kyokosbitch: She only got herself to blame. 

TacoBellEmployee: Pack it up, theater kids! 

WeaponWife: Junko's enjoying the fact that her head is stuck in a bucket tho. 

thebestbitch: mothrfixjerd! 

MaizonoOfficial: Yeah, help her out, Muku.

WeaponWife: I totally didn't chug down coffee beans for this.


	4. S u s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 idiots from Class 78 play Among Us, and just like what Blue Shells and UNO +4 cards do to one's relationships, theirs is o b l i t e r a t e d

LuckyEggboi: Ayo we're having an Among Us game today! 

WeaponWife: Poggers, what's the server's code? 

LuckyEggboi: FUQOFF

kyokosbitch: Well fuck you too, ya twink. ;) 

LuckyEggboi: Celeste I-

MrKrabs: Celestia, if you dare to make fun of my boyfriend, I will drown you in the Bermuda Triangle! 

kyokosbitch: I'd like to see you try. 

LuckyEggboi: Alright, it seems like Celeste, Mukuro and Junko are in the server, who else is joining? 

TacoBellEmployee: Yeah, I have no plans of joining such a stupid game with space jellybeans. 

thebestbitch: Aight, I'm in but who's the dude with the username "No1Sayaker"? 

MaizonoOfficial: OMG KOMARU

TacoBellEmployee: Nvm, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! 

LuckyEggboi: Aaaand my sister. :/

TacoBellEmployee: Shut up, twink. 

LuckyEggboi: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A TWINK?! 

gothgirlfucker: Lesbians are a different breed, Makoto. Deal with it.

LuckyEggboi: Yeah, so Leon, Kyoko and Byakuya are also in, so imma just start the game..... 

MrKrabs: Two imposters, huh? 

baseballweenie: Ok, I know the game just started, but Mukuro seems sus. She's following Sayaka all over. 

WeaponWife: So I can't even follow my own gf around? 

WeaponWife: Besides, if I were the Imposter, I would have targeted Junko first. 

thebestbitch: Hey fuck you! 

kyokosbitch: Yeah, she's not wrong. :/

LuckyEggboi: HOLY SHIT, WHICH ONE OF U KILLED KOMARU?! 

MaizonoOfficial: Where's the body? 

LuckyEggboi: I found it at Electrical near the vents. 

TacoBellEmployee: Idk man, you seem really sus for self reporting your sister's dead body

LuckyEggboi: TOKO-

kyokosbitch: Alright guys, press "h" to vote out the twink. 

TacoBellEmployee: h

WeaponWife: H

gothgirlfucker: h

LuckyEggboi: GUYS I-

LuckyEggboi: BRUH, I DIDN'T EVEN-

MrKrabs: Celeste if you're the imposter, I'm gonna choke you with those drills of yours! 

kyokosbitch: :D

MaizonoOfficial: Hey Leon, why are you still following me around?

baseballweenie: Mukuro still seems sus to me, so I gotta protect you.

WeaponWife: Bro, what if SHE'S the Imposter?

baseballweenie: Pfft, as if a sweet chick like Sayaka could be the imposter.

baseballweenie: WAIT WHAT ANOTHER MEETING?! 

WeaponWife: We're ejecting you for being a whiny simp, broski. ;) 

baseballweenie: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

baseballweenie: NO NO NO NO NO F U C K

MrKrabs: Are you gonna vote me off this rigged game or what? 

gothgirlfucker: Yeah, well someone just sabotaged the lights and Celestia's just behind my back. 

MrKrabs: Oh great, Toko killed me and vented. 

TacoBellEmployee: I'm a ghost and very much dead as well, you colorblind bitch! 

WeaponWife: Where's Byakuya killed tho? 

kyokosbitch: Security. 

MaizonoOfficial: Seems like a vent kill too

gothgirlfucker: Ok how about Toko? 

TacoBellEmployee: JUNKO SAW ME DEAD IN THE ADMIN, BUT DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO REPORT ME! 

thebestbitch: FUCK OFF, I COULDN'T GET THE ADMIN SWIPE TASK RIGHT! 

kyokosbitch: Imagine not being able to do the Admin Swipe properly. :/

gothgirlfucker: Celeste, not everyone is privileged to say the Admin Swipe task was easy. 

gothgirlfucker: Junko didn't report Toko's body, either way. Super sus move to me.

thebestbitch: I TOLD YOU, BLAME THE ADMIN SWIPE TASK!

WeaponWife: Hasta la vista, sissy.

thebestbitch: I HATE YOU GUYS!

kyokosbitch: oh my god, what a victory!

MaizonoOfficial: DAMMIT CELESTIA, JUST EXACTLY WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH MY TASKS

WeaponWife: WAIT CELESTE, I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!

WeaponWife: WHY DID YOU KILL MY GF?!

kyokosbitch: LISTEN IT WAS EITHER SAYAKA OR MY OWN GF!!!

gothgirlfucker: Yeah, either way, you're quite an obvious Imposter.

kyokosbitch: KYOKO-

gothgirlfucker: Nice try though.

WeaponWife: THAT'S IT CELESTE, I'VE HAD IT!

kyokosbitch: Good luck threatening me, dear. I've already got Byakuya trying to test me. ;)

thebestbitch: Damn Mukuro, you're always sus for the right reasons. :/

WeaponWife: SHUT UP JUNKO, YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER!


	5. Happy Halloween!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween time, babey!

thebestbitch: HIPPY HOPPY HALLOWEEN!

baseballweenie: Ya punks still celebrate that crap?

cheeriosdad: No shit, Headmaster Kirigiri announced a Halloween Party 3 days ago!

LuckyEggboi: It's happening tonight btw

baseballweenie: Shit how did I not know-

LuckyEggboi: Wait, who are y'all going as?

kyokosbitch: Frankly, I don't need a costume, for everyone told me I look like I'm wearing a Halloween costume EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY.

gothgirlfucker: Lizzie and Cerise from Ever After High. That's who we're going as.

kyokosbitch: Babe, you're supposed to keep it as a surprise. :(

TacoBellEmployee: Komaru's coming along with me and she's forcing me to be the Sailor Jupiter to her Sailor Venus and I hate it here.

Weebman: funny cuz Sailor Jupiter's real name is Makoto, and that's your gf's brother.

TacoBellEmployee: You didn't have to remind me, Hifumi. I'm still ashamed of it.

MaizonoOfficial: JUNKO FORCED ME, MUKU AND TSUMUGI TO GO WITH HER AS THE HEATHERS AND VERONICA WTF-

baseballweenie: That's rad, Sayaka! Mind if I become the JD to your Veronica?

MaizonoOfficial: No.

WeaponWife: You'd make a good drain cleaner to poison Junko Chandler with tho.

thebestbitch: MUKURO SHUT UP OR I'LL NERF YOUR THICC ASS!

WeaponWife: Try me, bitch!

H2OwO: I'm dressing as Princess Daisy! Sakura's coming along with me as Luigi!

baseballweenie: f u c k I can't think of anything to wear! 

Cheerio: You could join us! Mondo, Taka and I are going as All Might, Iida and Deku respectively!

baseballweenie: That means I could be Kirishima right?

cheeriosotherdad: Of course!

MaizonoOfficial: Hold up Makoto, who are you going as?

MrKrabs: It's a surprise. :)

kyokosbitch: Knowing you, you're gonna humiliate him, but I'm not complaining.

===

The night's atmosphere began to shine across the gymnasium, as various students from various classes of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy had dressed themselves for the thrill of tonight's Halloween Party.

The 77th class were already the first arrivals, with the 79th class following the close second, with the exception of Tsumugi Shirogane, who was part of Junko's entourage as the Heathers.

"I really can't wait for Celeste to arrive with Kyoko! They sure would look good if they're matching outfits!" Said Sonia Nevermind from Class 77th. She and the gambler were really close friends and would often have tea parties with each other. She was dressed as Princess Peach, with her girlfriend, Chiaki Nanami as her Mario.

"Knowing her, she definitely would make the most splendid costume in existence." Kirumi, Celeste's underclassmen, added. She was also a part of Celeste and Sonia's tea parties, and was considered the "Mom" of her class despite her hating the said title. She was also dressed as a Mario character. Specifically, Princess Rosalina.

And just as the night began, they have arrived.

Everyone stared in awe as the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima, dressed herself as the feisty bitch of Westerburg High, Heather Chandler, complete with Mukuro as her Heather Duke, Tsumugi as Heather McNamara, and Sayaka as their Veronica.

No one could even bother competing with their looks. They were spot on gorgeous and the early talk of the party!

More of the Class 78th students have attended in their best costumes. Mondo, Taka, Chihiro, Leon and Hiro dressed as All Might, Iida, Deku, Kirishima and Sero from "that one show with the creepy fanbase" as Hifumi quoted.

Toko on the other hand got her girlfriend, Komaru Naegi to come with her to the occasion. Both of them were dressed as Sailor Warriors, since Komaru is a die-hard Sailor Moon fan and Toko couldn't refuse pleasing her girlfriend to the very least.

Much like Chiaki and Sonia, Hina and Sakura went in as Princess Daisy and Luigi. Sakura wanted to wear a Princess Peach gown with Hina, but they weren't able to finish the dress in time, so she went in for Plan B.

Hifumi's outfit was his basic Princess Piggles cosplay. He challenged Tsumugi on a competition on who can cosplay Princess Piggles better, but soon as Junko got her to become a Heather, Hifumi simply declared himself the winner of the competition where he didn't even had an opponent.

While Junko got her sister, her sister's gf and her little minion to cosplay Heathers with her, Mukuro originally wanted her and Sayaka to be Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, but there's always next Halloween, she thought.

Celestia and Kyoko arrived as Lizzie Hearts and Cerise Hood from Ever After High. Bonus part is that Celeste was able to make the dresses just in time for the party, and she was really proud of how it turned out on both her and her girlfriend.

"Wow! You guys really outdone yourselves with the outfits!" Kaede from 79th class greeted the couple, dressed as Rose Lalonde from Homestuck.

"Oh, Kaede! The pleasure's all mine, really." Celeste playfully teased.

"Where could Byakuya and Makoto be, though?"

Just as Kaede spoke those words, the aforementioned couple entered the celebration.

The guests start to take off their gaze off Junko to drool over the SHSL Heir. He was wearing a uniform reminiscent to the one anime Celeste had been talking about, while Makoto was wearing a Catboy costume, complete with an ID tagged as "Housepet"

People still couldn't comprehend how such an average boy would fall over the charm of a rich young man who's got more achievement to brag in this world.

With all of the students dressed fancy, the party was off to a great start, with Thriller playing on the background. 

It also happens to be at that moment when a young man entered the party, without an invite, by crashing over the gym's window, as he slides his way over the stage to dance for the thrill. He was dressed in a catboy costume like Makoto, and no one has questioned to him dancing along right until Headmaster Kirigiri had noticed from backstage.

"YOUNG MAN, TRESPASSING OUR SCHOOL IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!"

"Whoops! Wrong party...." the boy then starts to run away to the exist, not long before the boxer man from Class 74th start to chase him down.

At that very moment, a new song starts to play, specifically Dead Girl Walking.

"AYO, THAT'S YOUR SONG, SAYAKA!" Junko shouted to the blue-haired idol, who was simply trying to drink a punch from the buffet table when Leon slides in.

"Fun party tonight, eh?" Leon gave her a smirk.

"Would have been fun if it were more crowded, I'd say." Sayaka continued sipping her punch.

Leon looked away "Man, Mukuro's one lucky chick for having you, but honestly, she doesn't deserve having a snack like you around."

"Are you just gonna stand here trying to flirt with me, thinking I'm gonna reciprocate your feelings for me or anything? Dude, I've already moved on with Mukuro, okay? What else do you want?"

The baseball unexpectedly grabs Sayaka's waist, not looking forward off letting go, unlike Sayaka.

"Well, I'm still into you, no matter what you do or say." Leon slowly leaned in for a kiss, while the idol still never gave up and tried to distance herself.

But just before she could feel his lips against hers, she felt him let go and collapse to the ground.

At his very back was Celestia, carrying a mallet that was a supposed prop for her costume. Kyoko went on to check up on Leon and said:

"Still has a pulse."

"We should hide him on the table, perhaps?" Celestia twirled her hair while looking down on Leon's unconscious body.

"That wasn't fatal though, was it?" Sayaka asked. She didn't really care if her best friends commited a murder against her ex who was not over her, but she still wanted him to live.... Somehow.

"Darling, it's a prop for a reason. It can hit hard, but not too fatal." The gambler playfully smirked as she and Kyoko held hands before they make their way to slow dance to "Our Love is God."

Sayaka watched as Celeste and Kyoko own the stage together with their graceful dancing, while wishing Mukuro could have a dance with her once she's done with Junko's bullshit.

"I'M BACK!" Mukuro was exhausted. She was panting all over and needed a punch so badly. So badly, she took Sayaka's punch without even knowing. 

But Sayaka didn't complain to a single bit. As it was rather cute of her solder girlfriend to share drinks with her.

"Yo, did Leon get hungover? I thought alcohol was banned after the situation Teruteru pulled off last New Year?" Mukuro raised a brow.

"He's a dick. But that's not important, now that you're here." Sayaka took Mukuro's hand, and soon as expected, the soldier's cheeks glowed red as a freckled tomato.

"Awww, you embarrassed, Muku? What are you waiting for?! we gotta dance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to my friend Flynn, for requesting me to write him a cameo for this Chapter! You may be a weird chaotic fellow, but happy birthday! <3


	6. I'm Miss Sugar Pink, Liquor, Liquor Lips! Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko messes around by Rickrolling everyone and now they're trying to get Byakuya curse because he's a lil coward

WeaponWife: Good morning, might I like to know who trusted Celestia with the aux cord? She's playing Crybaby and Electra Heart on shuffle and it makes me both done with her shit and concerned about her mental health.

kyokosbitch: Mukuro, don't act as if you don't join me when Gundham, Korekiyo and Kirumi are listening to Mother Mother and Billie Eilish.

H2OwO: You sure have good music tastes, but you also need therapy at the same time.

kyokosbitch: Honey, listening to Melanie Martinez and Marina is enough of a therapy to me. :)

kyokosbitch: WAIT WTF-

kyokosbitch: WHY THE FUCK DID I GET RICKROLLED-

kyokosbitch: JUNKO, YOU BETTER NOT BE USING THE AUX CORD OR YOU WILL END UP GETTING BURIED ALIVE WITH ME!

WeaponWife: I should hold her back-

kyokosbitch: YOU COULD'VE DONE IT THAN SAID IT

kyokosbitch: Oh great, Caramelldansen is playing. -_-

thebestbitch: SUCK IT, CELESTE!

MrKrabs: I don't even know what in the f is going on here, but I know for a fact that whenever Junko's playing Caramelldansen somewhere, we're set to the end of this universe. 

kyokosbitch: Don't be shy, Byakuya. Kindly say fuck for everyone here. :) 

MrKrabs: And you really think you'll be able to trick me with that. I'm not a gullible little child. 

baseballweenie: We're starting a petition to get Byakuya to say fuck, who's with meeeeee

kyokosbitch: This shall be the only time I will agree with whatever comes out of your mouth, Leon.

thebestbitch: CMON LEMON BOY, DROP THE F BOMB

MrKrabs: No

thebestbitch: y e s

WeaponWife: JUNKO, I'M GONNA TRACK DOWN YOUR FILTHY ASS IF IT MEANS FOR YOU TO STOP RICKROLLING US

thebestbitch: As if you're gonna catch me and my hiding spot ;)

kyokosbitch: Which is just in the locker room back at the pool, perhaps?

thebestbitch: I HATE YOU SO MUCH CELESTE W H Y

WeaponWife: Say your last prayers Junko. It's yout Nico Nico Kneecaps that's on the line. 

kyokosbitch: Serves you right for rickrolling me, but most importantly, interuppting Starring Role JUST as we're about to get to the best part of the song!

kyokosbitch: AND NOW YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN BY PLAYING CARELESS WHISPER, YOU SICK BITCH!

baseballweenie: hmmmmmm the music is hot and all that, but you know what else is hot? 

MaizonoOfficial: My burning desire to punch you in the face? 

kyokosbitch: Haha we should obliterate men now. Most especially Byakuya and Makoto. 

LuckyEggboi: WAIT WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BULLYING ME AND BYAKUYA, CELESTE????? THAT'S NOT F A I R

MrKrabs: Mukuro, I beg off you to kill of Celestia next. 

WeaponWife: Can't guarantee I will unless Kyoko would spare her so um yeah. 

kyokosbitch: fuck it, I'm going to Kyoko's room, you insufferable bastards. 

thebestbitch: HAVE FUN AND GET F R E A K Y

WeaponWife: I'M NOT YET DONE WITH YOU, GET TF OUT OF THE LOCKER!!!!!

thebestbitch: MAKE ME!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeste listens to Marina and I will forever stand by that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, I just made this chatfic for funsies. It's kind off a bland start, but I hope y'all would like the upcoming chapters. :)
> 
> Also, a list of who's who:
> 
> Makoto - LuckyEggboi  
> Byakuya - MrKrabs  
> Mondo - cheeriosdad  
> Taka - cheeriosotherdad  
> Celeste - kyokosbitch  
> Kyoko - gothgirlfucker  
> Sayaka - MaizonoOfficial  
> Mukuro - WeaponWife  
> Toko - TacoBellEmployee  
> Aoi - H2OwO  
> Sakura - SoftWarrior  
> Hiro - crackhead  
> Leon - baseballweenie  
> Chihiro - Cheerio  
> Hifumi - Weebman  
> Junko - thebestbitch


End file.
